<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Year by WholesomeHoli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459224">A New Year</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeHoli/pseuds/WholesomeHoli'>WholesomeHoli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeHoli/pseuds/WholesomeHoli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy New Year! Have some polyninjas!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole &amp; Kai &amp; Jay Walker &amp; Zane, Cole/Kai/Jay Walker/Zane, Polyninjas - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A New Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zane, and Cole sit in the living room doing their own thing as the tv provides background sound. Until Kai and Jay burst into the room with New Year's Eve kazoos playing "I Can't Help Falling In Love"-drowning out the sound of the tv. The two facepalm as the blue and red ninjas continue their performance for the loves of their life.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, 2020 is almost over, and I can't wait for 2021. See you all then!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>